1. Field of the invention
The invention relates to a lever type connector capable of fitting or separating female and male connector housings with little force by a swing operation of a lever.
2. Description of the Related Art
A lever type connector is provided with a lever that is swingably mounted on one connector housing of a pair of connector housings fitted to each other, and help both connector housings to be fitted and separated by an operation of a cap mechanism provided between the lever and the other connector housing, by a swing operation of the lever.
For example, a lever of a lever type connector described in Patent Document 1 has a swing fulcrum portion (swing hole) fitted to a swing fulcrum portion close to a connector housing on one end side of a pair of left and right lever side plates, and has a substantially U shape having an operation portion connecting both lever side plates to each other on the other side of the lever side plates. The lever has a cap protrusion (or cap groove) engaged with a cap groove (or cam protrusion) of the other connector housing, in the vicinity of the swing fulcrum portion.
In the lever type connector described above, in a step of fitting to an opponent connector in a state where the lever is previously and temporarily kept at a temporary locking portion, the cam groove and the cam protrusion can be engaged with each other even without particularly positioning the lever.
Patent Document 1: JP-A-2005-122942
In such a lever type connector, transport or keeping is performed with the lever kept at the temporary locking position. In this case, a swing fulcrum close to the lever and a swing fulcrum close to the connector housing fitted to each other may deviate from each other, by applying unexpected excessive external force.